


the text friends

by jlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Texting, past george washington/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, past james madison/thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/pseuds/jlaurens
Summary: texting auscreen names:lafayette: laffy taffyalex: biasthe4thofjulyjohn: turt1eherc: secretspyang: angel-icaeliza: betseypeggy: peglegthom: macNcheezJames: j.madsBurr: burrgerMaria: mmmARIA





	1. britney spears

**laffy taffy** : guYS

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** yes?

 **laffy taffy:** thomas is singing baby hit me one more time at the top of his lungs in his office

 **macNcheez** : no im not

 **macNcheez:** its oops i did it again

 **laffy taffy** : same thing

 **macNcheez** : if u insult britney spears i will personally hae you deported

 **biasthe4thofjuly** : THOMAS JEFFERSON

 **macNcheez:** yes?

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** MARRY ME

 **macNCheez:** when  & where darlin

 **turt1e** : you two are disgusting,,,

 **betsey:** it’s true, but i can’t talk

 **mmmARIA:** speaking of

 **mmmARIA:** pls wear that dress more often

 **betsey:** ;)

 **macNcheez:** john you seem to forget ur gross too

 **macncheez** : you, alex, herc, and laf are ridiculous

 **turt1e** : i am being assaulted

> **turt1e has left the chat**

**secretspy** : i go to WORK for two hours

 **secretspy** : and you get rid of my boyfriend.

 **laffy taffy** : i am still here mon ami

 **secretspy** : diD YOU JUST FRIENDZONE ME?

> **secretspy has left the chat**


	2. one q and no a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ssshh, just read

****j.mads** : alexander is on top of thomas **

**j.mads sent a file**

**laffy taffy:** awHHH

 **betsey:** :) smol children

 **macNcheez:** i am awake you know

 **macNcheez:** but alex is cute yes

 **macNcheez:** i am going to sleep

* * *

  
  


**to: turt1e, laffy taffy, secret spy**

**from: biasthe4thofjuly**

 

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** i think i might be in love with thomas

 **turt1e:** no duh

 **laffy taffy:** alex you told me this 6 months ago

 **laffy taffy:** it’s okay mon cherie

 **secretspy:** honey we know

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** but,,,i keep thinking about MARRYING him

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** but i love you all so much

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** i am panicking a lot

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** please help me

 **laffy taffy:** mon petit lion we love you and want you to be happy

 **secretspy:** yo can i make the suit for your wedding

 **turt1e :** most important question: can i be your best man?

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** but i am literally in love with all of you

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** but i really wanna marry thomas

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** is that,,, bad?

 **laffy taffy:** not at all, mon cherie. aimez qui vous aimez, mariez qui vous mariez.

 **turt1e:** can i be your best man?

 **secretspy:** i still wanna make the suit

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** i haven’t evEN ASKED HIM YET!!!

 **biasthe4hofjuly:** HOW DO I ASK

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** R I P ME

 **biasthe4thofjuly:** laf you’re helping me with the ring right???

 **laffy taffy:** why me???

 **secretspy:** bc you have the best fashion sense

 **bisasthe4thofjuly:** ^^

  
  


**_10 minutes later_ **

 

**biasthe4thofjuly:** i’m coming home rn

**secretspy:** are we

**laffy taffy** : doing things?

**turt1e** : hopefully alex is doing me

**laffy taffy** : and me!

**secretspy:** and me!

**biasthe4thofjuly:** of course all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, so sorry it's short!
> 
>  
> 
> -speedy


	3. the secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas hurts himself rollerskating.

**biasthe4thofjuly** : y’all

**biasthe4thofjuly** : fuckign thomas jefferson

**biasthe4thofjuly** : can roller skate really well

**laffy taffy:** oui quite well

**secretspy** : lmao i knew that do you even follow him on instagram

**j.mads** : I took him skating for the first time when we were 19, he picked it up really quickly, but I never did.

**mmmARIA** : mads why do u type in perfect english tf

**j.mads** : This is how we talk in real life, why not over text?

**mmmARIA** : weirdo but whatevs

**biasthe4thofjuly** : honestly it’s kinda hot

**biasthe4thofjuly:**  thomas skating, not mads weird perfect grammar

**turt1e:** tru

**laffy taffy** : how do u kno

**laffy taffy** : are you attracted to thomas???

**turt1e:** alex is sending me snapchats

**turt1e** : chill out lol it was just an observation

**biasthe4thofjuly:** mine. mine. mine.

**turt1e** : alexander you know I am not interested in thomas

**biasthe4thofjuly** : ,,,,,suspicion

**turt1e** : besides are /you/ of all people getting possessive

**secretspy** : “getting”

**laffy taffy** : as if he wasn't already

**laffy taffy** : washington looked at me a little too long and he literally hissed at him like a little kitten

**biasthe4thofjuly** : i am a large tiger e x c u s e you 

**turt1e** : omg alex no

**laffy taffy** : nice try baby

**biasthe4thofjuly** : i feel personally attacked 

**secretspy** : good

**laffy taffy** :  whoOO sassy herc

**biasthe4thofjuly** : ,,,,,anyways,,,,

**secretspy** : yes?

**biasthe4thofjuly** : i believe we were talking about my beautiful boyfriend

**secretspy** : offended,,,,, 

**biasthe4thofjuly** : shhhhhhh y’all are beautiful toooooooo just not while skating

**secretspy** : tru

**laffy taffy** : i am graceful on the ice

**mmmARIA** : but i’ve seen u rollersk8 laf...not pretty

**laffy taffy** : excuse u 

**turt1e** : i am truly a turtle

**biasthe4thofjuly sent a photo**

**angel-ica** : i am so glad i broke up with him

**biasthe4thofjuly** : what

**laffy taffy** : what

**secretspy** : what

**mmmARIA:** what

**betsey:** yeah im glad too

**pegleg:** same

**j.mads:** SAME I LIKE SLEEPING IN MY OWN BED

**angel-ica** : we dated for a little while

**biasthe4thofjuly** : w h e n 

**angel-ica** : about 6 years ago???? 

**biasthe4thofjuly:** thats sounds fake but okay

**biasthe4thofjuly** : THOMAS FELL AND HE’S CRYING GOTTA GO

**j.mads:** you broke my best friend?????

  
  


**biasthe4thofjuly** : it’s fine guys

**biasthe4thofjuly** : it’s only sprained

**macNcheez** : “only”

**j.mads** : you need anything?

**biasthe4thofjuly** : i will take care of him promise

**macNcheez** : he’s literally being so fucking cute

**laffy taffy** : is he refusing to let you do anything and overworking himself to the point where he’s sweating and really out of breath but he will not sit down

**macNcheez** : yes

**macNcheez** : i do not need this many blankets

**macNcheez** : but he looks so cute

**laffy taffy** : he’ll get sad if you make him stop just let him live

**macNcheez:** i am

**macNcheez:** plus he’s letting me watch cheetah girls

**laffy taffy** : go go go go 

  
  


**to: turt1e, laffy taffy**

**from: secretspy**

 

**secretspy** : when are we telling him

**turt1e** : do we have to?

**laffy taffy** : oui, mon chere. 

**laffy taffy** : i know it’s hard.

**laffy taffy** : really hard. heartbreaking, even. but hard.

**secretspy** : why do we have to? it’s hard enough thinking about it.

**laffy taffy** : oui. alex would want to know. at least he has thomas. 

**secretspy** : at least. he’ll be angry with us.

**turt1e:** you would be too!

**secretspy** : i need to go. 

**laffy taffy** : i love you

**turt1e** : love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all guess what's gonna happen?
> 
>  
> 
> -speedy


End file.
